


I've Got Your Number

by Asynca



Series: Ready, Set, Go! - Speed Prompts [23]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asynca/pseuds/Asynca
Summary: Because we all saw that expression Widowmaker made after the mission failed in Infiltration. She knows. Speed prompt, written in 35 minutes.





	

The ship was quiet on the way back to Talon HQ.

Sombra had to make a genuine attempt to not look pleased with herself—especially as Spidersona and Mr Muerto couldn’t have looked less pleased with each other than if they’d been actively fighting to the death right there in the passenger bay.

Later, as they were alighting from the ship, Reaper eventually cracked first. “What are _you_ looking at?” he asked Widowmaker. “I’m not the one who missed my shot. Again.”

Her eyes narrowed. “If you understood anything at all about aiming, you’d know it’s not than just pointing a gun at someone and shooting. The only reason _you_ ever hit anyone is because you practically have a gun right up against their—”

“I killed nine people and a giant mech. How many did you even—”

“I only ever need to kill one. And thanks to you and Sombra, I did not have the opportunity to do that.”

Sombra wasn’t getting involved. “ _Dios mio_ , you two are a barrel of fun today,” she told them both, pushing past. “We lost out on this one. We’ll have another chance. There’ll be plenty of other chances.”

Reaper continued not being a barrel of fun. “We’ll let _you_ explain that to Talon, then.”

Sombra shrugged. Whatever. “Suit yourself,” she said, wandering out of the ship. “Anyways, I have work to do.”

 _Like figuring out how my new friend can best help me_ , she thought with a secret smile, heading back to her own quarters at HQ. As much as she hated it, though, fantasizing about how Katya was going to help her get to the bottom of everything probably wasn't high up on the agenda tonight: the three operatives would have to go over the failed mission first thing tomorrow morning in detail with Talon. She'd need to spend tonight coming up with a pretty good story to explain why she didn’t manage to kill Katya.

She didn’t get the opportunity to work that out straight away, though, because she was followed by _a certain someone_ who thought that ‘quiet’ meant ‘invisible’. Nothing was invisible these days; at least, nothing except Sombra. “If you’d like some basic tips on how stealth works, I’d be happy to help,” she said over her shoulder with a smirk as she sat down at her computer.

There was a pronounce sigh, and Widowmaker stepped out of the shadows. Sombra wasn’t looking at her, but she could guess how angry she was from the tone of her voice. “We need to talk.” She meant business.

It was a pity Sombra wasn’t in the mood for business. “Nah, I’m a little busy right now,” she said casually. “Maybe try me tomorrow at, like, two? Two-thirty?”

Ignoring her, Widowmaker closed the distance between them and roughly spun her seat around. “Sombra, if you had complete control over the security systems, why did Volskaya’s alarms go off?”

 _Shit_. Um... “Well, sometimes these things have separate systems and backups of themselves. Sometimes they’re not even wired to the central systems. It’s not as simple as pressing a button every time, you know.”

Widowmaker was _not_ convinced. “I don’t believe that for a moment.”

“Believe what you want, lady. I’m telling you how it is.”

Widowmaker’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I just find it incredibly interesting that the alarm system went off, you were hot on Volskaya’s trail and then you disappeared for too long to just have—”

Okay. This was getting a little too close to home. “Yeah, well, I find it ‘interesting’ how long Talon thinks you’re spending in France when your e-Tickets say ‘London’. What would you be doing in London, _Widowmaker_? Is ‘what’ even the right question?”

Widowmaker’s face hardened, and she abruptly let go of Sombra’s chair, standing back. For a moment, Sombra thought Widowmaker might attack her; she wasn’t sure how that would go actually, because that purple lady had some pretty mean moves if you got on her bad side.

In the end, though, Widowmaker just shook her head. She was leaving this one. “One day Talon is going to find out the truth about you, Sombra.”

Sombra shrugged. “Yeah, well, that day isn’t today,” she said, standing and approaching Widowmaker so she had to back away. “Buh-bye.” The automatic door shut in Widowmaker’s face.

 


End file.
